


Tie Up Your Hands #6-7

by Lindyd



Category: 19days
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindyd/pseuds/Lindyd





	

第六章

贺天横躺在操场的双排杠上出神。他已经有一阵没有好好休息过了。上次跟莫关山在台球厅打了一架的小混混们被记了档案，之后一直怀恨在心，最近绞尽脑汁想来找莫关山的麻烦。贺天第一次没能护住莫关山，这一次当然不可能给他们再次得逞的可能。他深知野火烧不尽，春风吹又生的道理。如果一次不能把那些人打击到再无还击之力，他们必然会找机会没完没了地报复回来。贺天一个高中生，无论如何也没本事掀起什么大的风浪。他借了几次他哥的关系，明里暗里搭了不少人脉，才把那些人收拾服帖。

可是除了那一群小混混之外，更让贺天烦心的……是他和莫关山。

他忽然想道，他是根本没有立场去期待或者要求莫关山什么的。当初最先引诱莫关山的是他、利用信息素和身体本能标记莫关山的也是他。虽然莫关山所走的每一步看似都是出于自愿，但实际上他从来没有真正意义上给过莫关山拒绝的机会。

……可是他这么做真的是对的吗？

那夜在莫关山家楼下，两个人沉默对视的画面不断浮现在他的脑海里。

究竟是从什么时候开始，对莫关山如同小动物一般的逗弄变成了真心实意的喜欢？

贺天看着湛蓝的天穹，眼神放空。

如果自己的纠缠给他带来的只有厌恶和烦恼，那自己为什么还要锲而不舍地去当那个恶人呢……还不如干脆放他走。他欠了莫关山那么多次选择的权利，总该补偿给他这最关键的一个。

 

高二的最后一科期末考试今天结束，学生们拖拖拉拉地做着暑假前最后一次大扫除，偶尔有已经打扫完毕的学生三三两两背着书包从贺天旁边离开。教学楼里不知道发生了什么，传来一阵骚动。

贺天嗅到空气中浓郁异常的许许多多alpha的信息素暴起的味道时，只以为是哪些精力旺盛的alpha又打了起来。直到他看见展正希从教学楼里跑出来，而且目标明确，一路跑到他面前。

贺天心中陡然升起一股糟糕透顶的预感。

果然，展正希气喘吁吁地撑住膝盖：“贺天，红毛出事了。见一叫你去医务室。”

贺天闻到展正希带来的，熟悉的青草香。是莫关山的信息素。

莫关山进入发情期了。

贺天脸色一僵，立刻跳下双杠，拔腿朝着教学楼奔跑过去。他路上经过一些刚刚从教学楼里出来、受到惊吓的beta和omega，甚至还有被老师紧急疏散出来、信息素已经受到影响的alpha，他脚步一刻不停，像阵风一样从人群中掠过，只觉得心跳从来没有像现在这样快过。

这次和第一次不一样，他和莫关山很久没做了，没有alpha标记的omega散发的香味是最好的催情剂。

医务室前已经聚集了几个几乎虎视眈眈的alpha，见一坚定地守在门外，用身体死死挡住门口，不给那些失去神智的alpha一丝一毫闯入的机会。贺天三两步冲上去，一拳一个将那些alpha揍倒，不顾校医的阻拦一把拉开了医务室的大门。

医务室小小的隔间里被莫关山发情的信息素充斥着。贺天迅速关上门，扯开围住病床的隔断布帘。

 

病床上，莫关山狼狈地蜷缩成一团，大汗淋漓，咬紧下唇努力抑制着喘息。不像上一次发情期时有alpha的临时标记作为安抚，他这次的发情热来得异常迅猛。巨浪一般的情潮在他体内不停翻滚搅动，过于强烈的感官刺激带来的痛苦甚至已然大过欢愉。他本应该被情热熏得通红的脸此刻血色全无。

贺天攥紧拳头，忍着内心滔天的怒意和疼痛，大步走过去捞起烧到神志不清的莫关山，撩起他后颈的头发，惩罚一般狠狠将自己的犬牙刺入了omega的腺体。

两个人的信息素迅速通过血液和唾液在莫关山体内融合，贺天身体里横冲直撞的alpha信息素像是终于找到了宣泄口一般急剧爆发出来，将房间内omega的味道牢牢遮盖住。Alpha强悍而霸道的气息如同一个巡视自己领地的雄兽，不由抗拒地开始驱逐入侵他领地的其他兽类。见一和校医在贺天过于强硬的威压下苍白着脸退出医务室。

等到信息素完全融合之后，莫关山体内凶猛的情欲才终于暂时平息下来。理智重新回笼，他感到一股熟悉的、苍拓的气息正缓缓流淌过他的四肢百骸，安抚他刚才几近爆裂的神经。他看向一只腿跪在床上俯身看他的贺天，立刻明白发生了什么。可他今天的难堪实在够多了……先是在全校师生面前忽然进入发情期，又被贺天在学校医务室再次标记……

莫关山抬起一只胳膊盖住眼睛，将自己缩得更小，徒劳地逃避着房间里无所不在的属于alpha的信息素。可是贺天不会允许他再逃了。贺天这么多天以来不断给自己搭建的、想要放走莫关山的决心，在他闯入卫生室的那一刻便全部化为乌有。他怎么会想过放莫关山走？贺天不可置信地审问自己。他根本不会给莫关山能从他身边逃开的机会的……只要一想到莫关山会对着别的alpha发情，只要一想到其他alpha的信息素会侵占莫关山的身体……

贺天一把拉下莫关山的胳膊，捏住他的下巴摩挲莫关山下唇被咬出来的伤口，眼神里酝酿着深不见底的漩涡：“你的抑制剂呢？你不是很能逞强吗，怎么这次不知道打抑制剂了？啊？！”

莫关山也被贺天的口气激起了怒意。他的动作被贺天制住，只能用通红的双眼狠狠瞪着面前的罪魁祸首：“贺天我操你妈！如果不是你我会变成现在这样？！你他妈的还有脸在我面前耍横……你有没有点良心？！”

如果不是走投无路，谁会选择用抑制剂来抵抗发情期？冷冰冰、没有丝毫人情味的合成药物一遍又一遍冲刷过五脏六腑的感受……又比受发情热的折磨好过多少？

“我有没有良心？”贺天颤声反问，“莫关山你是不是傻逼？！”

他用力捏住莫关山的下巴，力道重得像是要把莫关山的下颚生生卸下来。他这几日四处打点人情收拾那几个职高的混混，夜夜心里想着莫关山辗转反侧不能眠，甚至做好了如果莫关山真的讨厌他到极点他就不再步步紧逼的打算，最后竟然就换来了这样一句质问。

贺天眼神幽暗地盯着莫关山的下唇，半晌之后，倏然姿态凶恶地吻了上去。他以为莫关山会反抗、挣扎，嫌恶地推开他。可是莫关山在呆愣了几秒之后，却以与他同样凶蛮的力道引颈吻了回来。与其说是亲吻，不如说是撕咬吧。他们在房间里砰然爆炸的信息素中感受到了同样的窒息，双唇相贴的地方血肉模糊。接吻无关柔情，自然就没有闭眼的必要。两个人恶狠狠地盯着对方的眼睛，却只在那一双眼睛里看到了自己的倒影。

“你他妈这辈子就是来讨我的债的……”贺天低声说道。

 

 

第七章

下午从医务室出来之后，贺天直接将莫关山带回了家。莫关山身体内的情欲如同涌动的暗潮，两个人进门后在玄关处就吻到了一起，贺天以绝对上位者的姿态将莫关山压在沙发上，吻得深而绵长，每一次唾液交换都足够在莫关山体内掀起惊涛骇浪。他们半晌才分开，分开的时候，贺天翻出他今天在校医院领的抑制剂递给莫关山：“我现在给你最后一次反悔的机会……如果你选择留下，我就再也不会放你走了。”

“……”莫关山挥开贺天的手：“贺天，你他妈的才是个傻逼。”

贺天笑了。两个人拥吻着走向卧室，贺天这次没有再刻意压制自己的信息素，于是他们交融的气息一起缓缓地侵占了卧室的每一寸空间，每一次呼吸之间溢满的都是对方致命的味道。房间里的温度不断攀升，等到两个人双双倒在床上的时候，他们身上早已经一件衣服都不剩了。

“小豹子。”贺天在吻的间隙低声笑道。

“你叫我什么？”莫关山莫名其妙。

关于小奶豹，是贺天自己跟自己开的玩笑。他从没跟莫关山提过，怕莫关山和他生气。但是今天他不怕了。刚才是莫关山自己选择留下来的，今天他享有绝对特权，可以随意摆弄他漂亮的小豹子。

贺天从床头柜里拿出一个皮质项圈，项圈正中央扣着一条金属牵引链。莫关山正在他有意释放的信息素中浑身发软，贺天没费什么力气，便将项圈套上了他的脖子。

莫关山拽了拽牵引链，滚烫的体温触碰到冰凉的金属，冷硬的锁链互相碰撞的声音响起。莫关山有些恼怒：“这他妈是什么鸡巴玩意儿？”

贺天隐秘一笑，将莫关山推倒在床上，拉开他两条腿对折，摆弄成M字型。莫关山性器半硬，水光淋漓的穴口在贺天灼热而贪婪的视线下本能地开始张合着分泌出淫液。

莫关山的脸颊在这羞耻的姿势中慢慢胀红，他下意识想并拢双腿，可下一秒钟，后穴就贴上了一个冰凉而陌生的东西。他吓了一跳：“我操，什么东西？”

贺天侧头，在莫关山的小腿上印下一个浅吻。他举起手中对折成一半的皮带，在半空中挥舞了一下作为回答。皮带划破空气的声音响起，莫关山竟觉得自己的身体也随之狠狠颤栗了一下。贺天居高临下地垂眼看着他，眼中深不见底，属于alpha绝对强势的气息压得他喘不过气，而莫关山却产生了甘愿臣服沦陷的欲望。

“你是什么？”贺天低声问道。他将皮带对折，极其缓慢且狎昵地摩挲着莫关山早就湿透了的穴口。

冰凉的皮革划过皮肤，一点一点挑起莫关山的性欲。“你爸爸。”莫关山强忍着声线的抖动，咬牙切齿地答道。

啪！

皮带顿时在莫关山毫无防备的时候抽上穴口。贺天是收了力道的，皮带打上穴口的力道并不会让莫关山感到太过疼痛，他怎么舍得真让他的小豹子受伤？可他用了巧劲，皮革抽打肉体的清脆声响在静谧的卧室回荡，淫靡到极点。莫关山低叫出声，因羞耻而浑身泛着粉红，腿根不住地颤抖。

贺天的另一只手收紧了牵引链，锁链声悉悉索索地响起，莫关山被迫抬起头。隽秀的少年沉湎在情欲中却不肯服输的倔强眼神美丽极了。贺天体内属于alpha天性的暴虐瞬间被这眼神点燃。

“回答错误。”贺天收起笑容，面无表情地说道。

“再给你一次机会，你是什么？”

莫关山咬紧牙关，将脸转过去。

贺天为他的坚持而低笑出声。他俯下身，用鼻尖轻轻蹭着莫关山的耳廓：“你是不是以为我真的舍不得下手？”

紧接着，皮带便一次一次极其富有技巧地在莫关山的腰臀、腿根和穴口处落下。贺天合该是天生的掌控者，否则就是长了一双花团锦簇的手。他的每一次抽打都带着最合适的力道，恰到好处地刺激莫关山的敏感带。累计的疼痛带着深入骨髓的痒意，逐渐转换成铺天盖地的快感，不知不觉莫关山在抽打中完全勃起了，后穴不断溢出的体液甚至被皮带打得飞溅起来。

“啊——别、别，疼！别打了……呜……”

莫关山后脑死死抵着床垫，发出如同小动物一般的呜咽，双腿试图并拢起来躲避不断落下的抽打，却被贺天再次强势地掰开压住。

贺天打了十几下，才停下鞭打的动作，转而再次用皮带轻轻摩擦起莫关山被打到泛红灼热的臀瓣和穴口。穴道分泌的液体浸润皮带，又随着贺天安抚的动作而被涂得到处都是，整个臀部看起来泛着情色的水光。贺天将皮带拎起来，举到莫关山面前：“还敢说疼？明明爽成这样，皮带都被你浸湿了。”

莫关山眼神涣散，穴道一阵一阵痉挛。持续的鞭打将他推到了高潮的边缘，可是身体却执着地渴求着属于alpha的入侵。他看向贺天，眼中的倔强反骨此刻尽数被潮湿的欲求所代替。

贺天理了理莫关山被汗水打湿的头发：“别着急……这就给你。”他将阴茎对准了莫关山湿软的穴口。

贺天终于操进莫关山体内的时候，恐怕连莫关山自己都没有意识到他低叹的声音听起来有多满足。距离上一次做爱已经过去了将近两个月，此刻他们都极度渴望着彼此的触碰和亲密。气味、肉体、汗液、声音……什么都好。贺天大开大合地一次一次将自己撞击进莫关山的身体，同时俯下身，一只手扼住莫关山瘦削堪折的脖颈，将他死死按进床垫里，可是温柔而缱绻的吻却又向细雨一样不断落在他的眼角、额间、喉结。

荷尔蒙在高温的空气中激烈地灼烧。他们进屋子时根本没空顾及空调，贺天在高频率的顶弄中出了一层热汗，汗水裹挟着信息素的香气，纵横交错地覆在他虬结的肌肉上，随着他的动作一滴一滴落下来。莫关山的穴道有规律地收缩吮吸，将他夹得很厉害，射精的快感向他袭来，但他可以忍。

莫关山射了一次，可贺天不肯放过他。坚硬炽热的性器在他愈顶愈深，有几次甚至操到了穴道尽头生殖腔的小口。陌生的酸麻和强烈到不可思议的快感漫了上来，令莫关山感到一阵一阵迷幻的眩晕。他无助地攀上了始作俑者的臂膀，指甲在贺天身上留下一道道划痕。

“哈啊……不行了，不要了……别操了……真的不行了”生理性的泪水溢出眼眶，莫关山试图对今天表现得异常暴躁的alpha示弱，却只换来对方更加粗暴的对待。

贺天一下一下用力地捅开莫关山的穴道，将他狠狠贯穿。“现在肯说了吗？你是什么？”他喘息着用喑哑的声音问道。

“小豹子……”莫关山几近崩溃一般带着哭腔回答。

贺天再一次收紧手里的铁链，确保莫关山的眼睛除了看着他之外没有看向其他任何东西的可能：“谁的小豹子？”

“你的……呜……”莫关山被贺天手中的锁链拽起，眼神失焦，喉咙里发出一阵一阵鸣音，“贺天的，我是贺天的小豹子。”

贺天低笑出声，“乖……”他亲了亲莫关山眼角的泪水，下身加速动作，才终于在莫关山身体里射了出来。

 

 

“喂，别气了，你刚刚不是也爽到不行了吗？”二十分钟后，贺天哭笑不得地哄着在他怀里又踢又打的莫关山。

被人用皮带抽了一顿屁股之后又操到胡言乱语，从性爱的欢愉中平静下来之后，莫关山只怕自己控制不住会一拳捶死贺天：“你闭嘴！我早晚要杀了你！”

“行了别气了。该算的账我还没跟你算呢，”贺天两只手攥住莫关山的手腕，双腿也压住莫关山乱蹬的腿，语气沉了下来，“你之前的抑制剂哪弄来的？这东西不是正规渠道实名申请，好像是拿不到的吧？你不是很能耐吗，今天怎么不知道打？”

“要是你一开始就标记我我他妈用得着打抑制剂？！操完了就爱答不理，谁知道你心里什么意思，难道还要看我上赶着到你面前犯贱吗！”莫关山心里盘亘已久的郁气像是终于找到了宣泄口，他将脸埋进枕头里，像被忽略的家猫表达对主人的不满一样，一句一句将心底重复过无数遍的咒骂和质问抛了出来。

贺天愣住了，他猩红着眼，抓住莫关山的头发迫使他转过身来同自己对视：“你就是这么想的？莫关山你以为我一直忍着是为谁？对你爱答不理？为了给你收拾烂摊子你知道我花了多大功夫找了多少人吗？啊？”

“你竟然会觉得我不……我不喜欢你？你他妈是不是傻？”

莫关山也怔了，几秒后才反应过来贺天说了什么。他抖着声音问：“x高那群学生被开除……是你做的？”

“除了你男人还能有谁？”贺天的声音里有一些委屈，和寻求表扬一般的期待和骄傲。

“你……那个……你喜欢我？”莫关山艰难地继续问道。

“我不喜欢你我能操你那么多遍？”

“我操你闭嘴！”莫关山的脸腾地红了，后穴也下意识收缩了一下。贺天射精之后性器一直埋在他体内没有抽出来，此时随着莫关山收缩的动作又开始有硬起来的迹象。

莫关山吓了一跳，手脚并用地企图从贺天怀里爬出去：“我操你他妈怎么又……”

贺天被他逗得闷笑出声：“我看我上辈子就是欠你的。”

他将莫关山捉回来，两个人面对面，他深吸口气：“一直不标记你是怕你不愿意，本来想和你多培养一点感情再说标记的事。我不想让你觉得我和你在一起只是出于肉欲的吸引和天性上的征服欲……早知道你这么能想，我还不如一开始就把你标记了，省我多少麻烦。”他说着，捉弄性地轻拍了一下莫关山的臀瓣。

莫关山的屁股今天受尽折磨，一个巴掌落下来，他立马又开始扑腾。贺天赶忙按住他，亲吻他的额头，是一个不掺杂任何性欲的，轻柔的吻。

“这件事归根究底是我不好。我应该跟你说明白，不应该让你自己一个人胡思乱想。以后不会了。”贺天十分诚恳地放低姿态，认真反省道歉。

“我说完了，该你了。”道歉完抬起头来，又是一副微笑着睥睨众生的欠揍样。

“该我什么？”莫关山神色僵硬，尴尬地把眼神挪开，企图回避现实。

“道歉啊。虽然我有错，可是这件事里，你也有问题的吧？我勇敢承认完自己的错误了，现在该你了。”

“……我不知道怎么说。”莫关山有些沮丧地垂下头。他又想把自己缩成一个虾米了，可是贺天的四肢紧紧地箍着他，他根本动弹不了。

“让我想想……就说全世界我最喜欢贺天，贺天的唧唧好大好猛，我要当贺天一辈子的小豹子。”贺天挑起一边的嘴角坏笑道。

“……！！！我操你妈贺日天！你家道歉是这么道的啊？！”莫关山又开始在贺天怀里拳打脚踢地扑腾。

小豹子也太好逗了。贺天笑着收紧手臂，于是莫关山中气十足的咒骂声消弭在缠绵的亲吻里。

其实贺天根本不需要莫关山的道歉。整件事情里，从一开始做错的人就是他。之后导致的种种结果，该道歉的人也是他。他只是气他的omega竟然从来没有相信过他，也气自己竟然放任莫关山一个人不安了那么久。他明知道莫关山是多么独立、多么敏感、多么怕被厌倦被抛弃的人……

“以后再也不会了……”贺天叹息道。

“什么？”莫关山在贺天的吻中艰难地捕捉他的声音。

“没事……”贺天撑起身体，将一个吻落在莫关山的眉心，“刚刚欺负你欺负得太狠了，现在让我来身体力行地补偿你一下。”

“怎么？”莫关山不屑地挑眉，“你打算趴下让我上吗？”

“这个……这辈子都没戏了，”贺天的眼神意有所指地瞟向莫关山股间的性器，又赶紧在莫关山恼羞成怒之前说，“不过等一下会让你爽的，相信我。”他亲了亲莫关山的唇角。莫关山的怒气便不争气地在贺天的亲吻里消失了。

 

tbc.

对不起第七章的play口味有点重，希望没有雷到你们！  
下一章就可以完结了！激动！


End file.
